


Jailbreak

by VoicesInMyHead



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesInMyHead/pseuds/VoicesInMyHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel breaks out of jail. Les Miserables Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jailbreak

_Inspired by certain new pictures of Iwan Lewis_

The Black 1957 Ford Thunderbird Convertible with original red leather interior idled in the woods as she chipped away nervously at her green nail polish. He was supposed to have emerged over that hill five minutes ago. Where the Hell is he? Leaving the keys in the ignition, the short-haired brunette removed the long blonde wig and stepped out of the car, closing the door to lean into it and stow the wig under the driver’s seat. She checked her watch again and growled low in her throat eight minutes. She could feel her hips get pinned between the side of the car and a pair of very powerful legs. As a hand moved around her throat, she allowed the switchblade she always carried to slip from her sleeve and into her palm, opening it in the process. Her hand moving backward toward the legs that had her trapped. “Which will happen first my blade slicing through an artery or you choking me enough that I don’t fight back? And I promise you…. I would put up one Hell of fight. Do you want to find out?” to back up her words, she pressed the very edge of the knife into the leg closest to her; enough to leave an impression but not to prick him.

Bahorel stepped back briefly, lifting the girl off of her feet and turning her to face him. “Missed you, woman,” he breathed against her lips, before pulling her to him and kissing her deeply. 

“Not now, baby,” she warned, pulling open his orange jumpsuit.

“Certainly looks like right now…” he whined, looked down at her hands as they pulled off his jumpsuit.

“Mmhmm You’ve got about fifteen minutes before the dogs and guards come looking for you. I will ravish you over state lines,” Kim propped herself up on his waist and kissed him gently “I promise. Now strip,” she collected his prison shoes and orange suit into a garbage bag which she filled with other garments of clothes, his shoes and the wig she had been wearing. She crawled to the passenger side of the car, settling in, watching him settle into the clothes she had brought him to change into. Resting the sunglasses on his nose, he lifted the burn phone from his girlfriend’s hands and took a grinning picture of himself behind the wheel. 

The other picture was found on the phone in the abandoned mint condition 1957 Black Thunderbird with red interior of a young man in a Black leather jacket and loud red shirt and a girl with short brown hair beside him. What became of them no one ever knew.


End file.
